


Your will is not your own [Chinese Translation]

by Homicida



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Death Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida
Summary: 大領主達里安感覺自己是個強大而受人尊敬的男人，但巫妖王有些別的想法，而達里安對此點了個贊。
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Darion Mograine, The Lich King/Darion Mograine
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your will is not your own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507408) by [doitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki). 



> Permit for translate is under the original work comment section. Please leave a comment under the ORINGAL work if you enjoy the story.

大領主達里安站在黑鋒要塞的命令大廳，注視著不遠處粉紅色的傳送門，在藍，黑或者綠的背景中現出的一抹亮色。新入伍的成員隨時會從里面出來，尋求他的指點。每天，他都希望從里面出來的不是一批新來的，勉強達到死亡騎士最低標準的笨蛋。他把目光移開，左邊是一些在等候不同物資的老騎士，或許是知識，武器或者食物。他們的對話粗魯又無禮，但沒有人敢對達里安表示不耐。 達里安嘆了口氣，表示最近都沒有人會傻到來挑戰他了。自從亡靈化帶給他在力量上的提升，對戰并不能和以往一樣讓他盡興了。騎士，僕從和食屍鬼都臣服於他。唯一不在阿徹魯斯的只有巫妖王本人，誰也不知道他去哪了。

 _也許他又在看風景了 – 我才不要去打擾他。我還是花點時間再看看指令台吧。_ 達里安看向右邊那張由黑石製成，在符文熔爐邊上的桌子。幾個通靈師圍著它在看文件，記錄一些要點。 _反正現在也沒有人需要我，新來的都忙著享受他們愉快的墜落時光呢。_ 雖然沒帶武器，但穿著全套打磨的閃亮亮的盔甲，看上去威嚇性十足的大領主達里安往指令台走去，每個人都往後退開了。在暢通無阻的移到桌子邊上，達里安拿起一本記錄著諾森德最近戰況的本子。

 _這些報告看上去不錯，也許有些人該晉升了。_ 他專注的讀著，背後的空氣開始降溫，法師們都躲進了陰影里。食屍鬼溜走了，而吵鬧的死亡騎士都僵硬在原地。 _啊，終於，都靜下來了。’_ 達里安手撐著桌子，屁股後移了移，找了個放鬆的姿勢，但馬上他就感到劍尖戳了戳他胸甲的背部。

「!!」，他猛得站直了。在他後方傳來了一陣低沉的笑聲，穿透他的靈魂。

「身不由已，但總能找到偷懶的時間，大領主?」巫妖王收起了霜之哀傷，拉進了和達里安之間的距離。

「不，我沒有!」達里安搖了搖頭，并不敢轉身，「我…只是找了個放鬆的姿勢…」

「你不需要放鬆。」冷煙從巫妖王發光的藍眼中散出。「告訴我…你為什麼會有需要的想法，這不是早就從你那軟弱的靈魂中去除了嗎?」

 _軟弱! 他竟然說我軟弱。_ 達里安感到被冒犯了，緊緊地閉上了眼睛。盡管在達里安的背後，巫妖王看到了他的反應 – 綠光不從大領主的眼中散出了。

「別忘了…」慢慢地，巫妖王把重心靠在了霜之哀傷上，頭壓在了達里安的後頸，在他的盔邊低語，「我能看到所有的。我知道你在想什麼。」巫妖王咬住了盔邊的金屬部份，讓整個頭盔都被冰封了起來。 達里安開始顫抖了。

「我知道了。」諾森德報告書被快速地合上并推到一邊，差點撞倒了一堆卷軸。「請原諒我。」

「沒有什麼需要原諒的」巫妖王站了起來，用牙扯掉了達里安的頭盔，隨意地扔在地上。發出的撞擊聲讓一些人轉過頭來。「事實上你還是想要，而死亡騎士不該會有情緒。」

「那，你會殺了我嗎? 」達里安睜開眼，在巨大的壓力下臉上一片空白，「為了我的軟弱處決我? 」

「你還有用。」巫妖王皮制的手套划過達里安白銀柔順的的髮絲，「有想法的僕役，可以做點別的。」

達里安抽了口氣，「例如…?」

「很難說，」巫妖王在達里安的耳邊低語，冰冷的唇擦過皮膚，「你想要什麼呢?」

「…」達里安什麼也沒說。他不想讓他主人看到他的想法，試著控制自己的思維。但念頭這種東西，一但起了就很難不去想。巫妖王讀到他的想法，暗暗笑了。帶著涼意的手指順著髮絲滑到他的胸甲上，毫不在意上面尖銳的邊緣。

「有趣的想法。」巫妖王低語，帶著寒意在達里安頸邊舔了一道，「我最忠誠的僕人是個婊子。」

「不!」達里安搖著頭，臉上快燒成紫色了。「我…我向你保證…這些想法是因為你對我做了這些事才出現的! 」帶著皮手套的手上面冰霜凝結了一層，現在正在解開達里安的胸甲。當兩邊的甲扣都被鬆開，巫妖王把達里安的肩甲也拿掉了。他現在可以隨意的玩弄達里安的上身。達里安感覺非常冷，控制著欲望并顫抖著。

「你會求我淨化你嗎，小婊子? 」低沉的，帶著回音的聲音在達里安耳中聽起來沒有那麼可怕了，反而令他更興奮了。特別是當他的內甲也被解開，露出了更多的頸部…

「主人，求你了。」達里安咬牙低聲說。「拜託，不要在這里。」

「哦? 」巫妖王的手指在達里安咽喉上收緊了。「為什麼不呢? 你的隨從不會對此發表任何意見。畢竟，順從主人是很自然的一件事…」

「請讓我…保留我的尊嚴…」達里安抽了口氣。頸部收到的壓迫感足以令他感到恐懼，盡管他并不需要呼吸。「他們…他們在看…」事實上，除了亡靈法師們沒有人敢看過來，沒有智慧的食屍鬼也不會理解正在發生什麼。巫妖王笑了，站了起來，霜之哀傷插在地下發著微光。他脫下了統馭之盔，但出於習慣仍把它放在觸手可及之處，白髮在他巨大的護肩上散開。他藍紫色的膚色很少為外人所見，那些正在觀察的人向這邊放了更多的注意力。他咬著手套扯了下來，扔到桌上。他整個身體都用力地壓到了達里安身上，強迫大領主彎下腰來。少了壓在他咽喉上的手，達里安莫名地感到一陣空虛。

「唔….」巫收王的手在摸進了達里安兩腿間沒有盔甲的地方。「真令人迷惑，冰封的血液仍然會流動…」

巫妖王摸到了和他符文劍柄相似的硬物。達里安發出輕吟，渴求著主人更多的觸摸。他個人的意願和巫妖王的想法一致是非常少有的。現在，這情況看起來他會被羞辱或者…啊，他并沒有選擇的權力。

「主人…」達里安的頭向後仰去，靠在巫妖王左肩甲和胸甲連接處的巨大的頭骨裝飾上。他感覺到冰冷的，堅硬的金屬貼在他裸露的皮膚上。力量上的無法企及的差距帶給他一種微妙的感覺，像是飄落的雪花順著他的背流往地面，寒意從頭到腳地包圍了他。

「你喜歡這個，不是嗎?」巫妖王的聲音中充滿了嘲諷。他的手探進了達里安的褲子里摸著他，隨意又挑逗。「就算在阿徹魯斯之下，你依然想要。哈，多羞耻啊。」

「但…想要你不是一件羞耻的事…」達里安輕聲回答，試著往主人的手里送去。但他的整個身體都被指令桌和身後的巫妖王鎖住了，他除了扭動什麼都做不了。他閉上眼睛，在溫柔的撫摸下渴望和挫折感同時增長。

「很好。」巫妖王對他僕人閉上嘴專心享受的行為感到愉悅。他在達里安耳邊用只有兩人聽到的聲音低語，「你真是的很好的奴隸。」

「啊!」達里安發出了驚嘆聲。他并不期待贊賞會來得這麼快，在等了如此久之後。正在摸著他的手用力的握了一下，開始慢慢套弄他。所有的動作都在桌子下進行，達里安的頭半靠在巫妖王的左肩上。他的腰彎成一個奇怪的角度，正常人類會無法保持這個姿勢。大領主向右望去，剛好能看到他的主人在觀察他。他半張的嘴中逸出的冷凍呼吸結成一片雲霧，看上去正等著被人嘲弄。巫妖笑了，他萬年不變的表情扭曲成一個殘忍的笑容。

「我的奴隸還想要什麼呢? 嗯? 我在想。」他的手把達里安的下體從褲子里移了出來，他用一根手指划過整根然後就沒有再動它了。達里安·莫格萊尼，天災軍團的大領主，像個小貓一樣呻吟起來。

「啊…主人，不要…」

「不要什麼呢? 我能看到你的需求，你想要我把你壓在這桌子上狠狠地操。」他隨意的語氣讓這句話聽上去充滿了威脅性，560%的威脅性。噢，但達里安就是想要。他能在達里安的思維里看到，盡管他的真正想法被主人意志扭曲了。完全的服從下，達里安放棄了。事後他會把所有拿這事笑他的人全殺掉。

「不要再挑逗我了。請直接從我身上取走你需要的吧。」

「有趣的說法。」巫妖王輕笑，以他所知，達里安不是那種會調情的人。「但，我并不覺得你有什麼值得我拿走的。」

達里安猛地轉過頭看向他的主人。「什麼?」

巫妖王退後一步，抓起了霜之哀傷，用魔法撿回了他的頭盔。

「我想和你再玩點別的。跟上。」

達里安跟上了，瞪著粉紅色傳送門邊上的一圈新人。他們看著大領主帶著晃悠的鳥走了進去，什麼都沒說。


	2. Chapter 2

達里安搖搖晃晃地向黑鋒要塞的頂層走去。他腳步虛浮，但盡可能把頭抬得高高地，臉上一片尷尬地漲成一片紫紅色。巫妖王啟動了底層的那個被骷髏環繞著的升降平台，達里安緊跟在後。達里安盯著黑藍色的牆上那些尖銳彎曲的骨頭，而他的身體隨著上升的高度興奮起來。但這里沒有他的發言權，巫妖王從升降平台走下，穿過黑暗的大廳。王座在他的指令下亮了起來，兩個帶著尖刺的黑鐵火盤燃起了冷藍色的火焰。這里的空氣寒冷又充滿了期盼，達里安一言不發地跟在他的主人身後。他注意到自己的小兄弟開始降溫了，僵硬地隨著他的步伐晃動。

巫妖王把霜之哀傷在放在了王座旁，然後沉到了那個寬大的座位上。他依然戴著頭盔，側了側頭，只有發光的眼睛顯示著他的注意力還在達里安身上。他低沉咆哮的聲音回蕩在空曠的大廳中。

「過來」

達里安向前走去，打算像之前被巫妖王的意志控制時那樣爬到主人的腿上。

「你會在證明了你值得這個之後再上來。跪下。」

大領主自行跪了下來，盡管在巫妖王的精神控制下顯得有點突然。達里安眼神渙散地看向他的主人。巫妖王笑了笑，穿著厚重盔甲的大腿向兩邊移開了。雙手放在王座的扶手上，很明顯他沒有打算自己做任何事，這姿態很清晰的表達出他的想法。達里安向前靠去，提起遮蓋住主人下身的長長的黑色腰帶，然後將其向上翻轉，塞入主人腰帶上的骷髏眼中。在一條薄鱗甲和柔軟的黑色織物下，暗示著性的意味。達里安解開主人整齊的系帶，在看到巫妖王的陰莖時感嘆了一聲。它是一根淡紫色的厚重柱體，頂端是冷黑色的。他跪行著靠近了一點，膝蓋磨擦著地板。巫妖王期待地看著，思考著達里安到底是想這樣盯著看一天還是打算干點什麼。達里安舔了舔唇，深呼吸了一下。一陣荒蕪的，帶著死亡的寒冷氣息飄了出來。巫妖王陰莖上的血管帶著淡藍色的微光。達里安忍不住想到，巫妖王之前有沒有把自己的小兄弟塞進符文熔爐。而巫妖王正好在這時讀了他的想法，不滿地咆哮著。

「做你該做的事!」

達里安偷偷地把目光移上，感覺自己早不存在的心跳少了一拍。正常情況下，他總是在巫妖王之前絕望地渴求釋放。但…看著如此強大的存在因為自己而失控。這絕對是他想要的一部份。

「好的，主人。」不願看起來像個顫抖的女人，達里安張開了他的嘴作為回答。他的舌頭伸出來舔了舔主人碩大的尖端，就像舔了一塊肉製的冰塊一樣。他上上下下舔了一會，享受著力量和寒冷的限制。巫妖王低吟著，向他僕人心中發出了一些提議，催促他更努力地讓他滿意。達里昂毫不猶豫地咽下了整根。他在學徒時期的找到小技巧讓他放鬆了自己的下巴，他能把整根冰冷的肉柱吞得深深地，他也不需要空氣，這讓他一點不適都沒有，填得滿滿地，把頭埋在主人的褲襠中給他帶來了熟悉的感覺。他忘記了戰爭和敵人，所有的責任都遠去了。他唯一的任務就是滿足他的主人，而他正努力的達成這目標。他的膝蓋和背開始痛了，向前移了移，縮短了兩人的距離。他把頭上下移動著，熱情得像是在吃最後的晚餐。但仔細想想，他不需要真正的食物，這也許是他最近唯一吃下去的東西。

巫妖王感到令人愉悅的吸力和壓力，他往王座的椅背靠了靠，閉上了眼。

「噢…」感嘆聲引起了達里安的注意力，他主人的聲音填滿了他的靈魂和思想。大領主看到白煙從巫妖王的頭盔中浮起。這看起來很好。腿部的盔甲開始結冰了，發光的血管跳動著。達里安退後了一點，舌頭推進了頂端的小縫。他肯定是舔到一些敏感部位了，巫妖王抽動了一下，盔甲發出尖銳的聲音。在昏暗的光芒下，達里安看到他的主人張開了嘴，冷煙一團團地隨著呼吸飄出來。他整個人抖了一下，重複了一遍，收獲到一聲長長地，失控的呻吟。他的思想中感到了巫妖王的不耐。他親了親頂端。

「唔…這感覺好嗎?」

「是的…」巫妖王低低的回答。「啊…過來這里。」他指了指，下一秒達里安就坐上了他的大腿。他向後移了移，方便他的僕人移開他的腰帶。看上去很明顯接下來會發生點什麼的時候，達里安頓住了。

「主人，可以停一下讓我脫掉--」

「安靜!」達里安的褲子閃光中消失了，一陣冷煙打著轉。巫妖王打了一下他僕人光滑的屁股，享受著肉體的觸感。「現在…」

在達里安反應過來之前，他整個身體都凍住了。他的主人塞滿了他，迫使他張開雙腿跪在兩邊。他閉上了眼，輕喘著。

「啊!」他被翻了過來，背向著主人，雙手抓向王座的扶手，但巫妖王控制住了他。有力的雙手環住了他的腰，強迫他上下搖晃著，力道大得會使任何正常人的脊椎碎成兩半，這讓達里安慶幸著自己并不是一件易碎品。大領主達里安是主人完美的奴隸，而巫妖王在他意識里低語著渴求。達里安試著專注在主人的反應而不是自己沉重的呼吸和輕聲的尖叫。巫妖王低吟著，把陰莖用力地推進僕人的體內，達里安感覺像是被一根厚重的冰棍捅了。藍色的能量在達里安的下腹處聚集，隱約能看出大致的形狀。達里安跟隨著主人的引導，在被無情的使用著時斷斷續續地呻吟。

「主…人…」

巫妖王壓抑地回答，「啊…」但他什麼也沒能說出來，只是把達里安動得更快了。「啊…達里安…」

聽著自己的名字在主人的口中說出，帶給了達里安極樂。巫妖王的聲音性感得要死。在巫妖王的控制開始放鬆，一些片段開始入侵了達里安的思想，例如主人會如何在操得他什麼也想不了，公開地展示他，命令他光著身子上戰場…幾種不同的暴行片段在達里安的腦海里滑過，而達里安享受著每一段，直至主人的聲音穿過他迷濛的思想。

「為我射出來，我的奴隸。」

達里安尖叫著射了，整個人僵硬著被強烈的快感打碎了。他銀色的體液濺了滿地，他知道自己會舔乾淨所有的痕跡。然後，他感覺到了一陣寒意，伴隨著巫妖王低沉的吼聲，在他體內射出一大股液氮，達里安立馬就被凍成了一座冰雕。達里安，冰封在永恆的高潮中，他覺得自己在過載的感官中要死了。好吧，他已經是個不死者了，也許應該說再死一次?


End file.
